It Worked
by Sentinel Sparrow
Summary: POTC/Titanic!When three bored girls living in India by mistake summon two unexpectedly similar people from different timelines, what but chaos will ensue!And of course, then theres the age old EIC...Back from the dead! Rated solely for language yet .
1. The Heat of the Beginning

Hello community who loves reading JackOC fics! This is not my first fic, but it IS my first in PoTC, so please be kind and point out any flaws you may come across.  
Now you're probably going to say that its exactly like all the other time travel stories that you may have read, but i've added tried to make it a bit different by..well...you'll just have to read now, won't you! A little summary has been provided below(not as little as the one you've already read of course...)

A BIG thanks to rythm-divine,who is the official beta of this fic, like all my others. And also to Cylyste(Naina, in this..) who was partly the inspirer of this fic.

**Summary**:PoTC/Titanic crossover of sorts.When three average Indian girls who are on a holiday from work are bored out of their wits only a day into the vacation, they try out a completely insane little magic trick, without knowing that it would actually work, and increase their work load by about 200! Who knew that an almost 20th century artist and a 16th century pirate could have such similarities?...  
The first JackOC, JackOC to hit the shelves!

There are going to be references to various Indian words and some food and places etc. I'll explain each at the end of the chapter if anyone's interested. Now, lets get this party going!

DISCLAMER: YO JACK!I don't own ya! Happy? I DO own my own house though...

**CHAPTER 1: _The Heat of The Beginning _**

I lay back on the couch, the air conditioner on at full blow on my face. Bliss...  
My best friend of 10 years, Naina Sidhhiki, plopped down infront of me. I smiled. She and I, along with another friend of mine, had taken a month's vacation from work, and were looking forward to our time together. What was more, was that we had no parents around, as my family was out of station for one reason or other, be it my mother's medical seminar in Pune, or my dad's business exhibition somewhere in Bangkok, and HER full family was away on her father's ship (her fathers a merchant navy captain). This had meant two empty houses! I, Ananya Khurana, was truly in heaven...but I think heaven's clock might be running a bit to fast, because according to it, Mitali Ganesh, the third of our trio, was late! Her parents were still in town, but had allowed her to come live with us.

To accompany all this, we had planned to drive to my favorite hill station, Nainital, where we'd spend 10 days, but had taken us about a year of VERY hard work to convince our parents that we were old enough to do all this; I mean, we were 24 years old! Isn't that old enough to even DRINK? One of our biggest plus points of choosing Nainital when it came to getting them to agree for the road trip was the fact that my grandparents happened to live in Nainital, so they could watch over us and would be close at hand if anything went wrong. Plus (hopefully!), my parents were well aware that I knew most of the town like the back of my hand, having been there at least once a year since the age of one!

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Naina and I turned to one another and grinned, before rushing to the front door, flinging it open, and dashing down the driveway to the gate. There stood our awaited third. Grins wider than the Rose Gardens spread across our faces. I threw up my hands and said, "welcome to Holiday Haven," snickering, I continued, "We have food, men and entertainment…hmm…actually make that everything except the men part..."I put on a thoughtful expression. My friends laughed, used to me. I had knowingly exchanged my brain for a bean bag the year I was born.  
We helped Mitali lug her bags into the house, and left them by the stairwell that led to the upper levels of the house plopping back down in front of the aforementioned air conditioner with chilled glasses of Iced Tea--We're basically addicted to the stuff!

The afternoon just lazed past like this. For lunch, we ordered from Subway's, as no one was in a mood to cook. But towards the evening we began to realize that lying around was becoming boring, so I decided to help them refresh their memory of what was where by giving them a little tour of the house.

Once this was done, we were once again left with absolutely nothing to do whatsoever. But then, just as we descended the stairs leading from the top floor to the first, Mitali exclaimed, "What's that on the terrace?"

"What? Did a peacock fly up again?" I walked back up to see what she was pointing at. Naina turned to me with a strange look on her face, "Do you really get random peacocks flying onto your terrace?"

"Yeah. Is it really THAT farfetched?" She just stayed quiet, rolling her eyes slightly.

Well, it turned out it wasn't anything as spectacular as a peacock, but it was definitely something we could use as entertainment:

Hopscotch!

The idea seemed appealing enough to my friends, and a few minutes later, the three of us were jumping across the game inscribed on the blocks on the terrace, barefoot, and using random pieced of granite from the new construction site behind my house as our markers. A few hours later, we sat in the lobby, watching TV and eating our dinner- Pizza. I know, fast food freaks, but is it SO hard to digest that we hate cooking?

"Hey, I got this really cool book at the mall yesterday which has a spell to call fictional characters. Want to try it out?"

I let go of the remote, and Mitali, who was at the other end of the tug of war we had been having with it, fell back onto the couch.

"How do you do it?" I knew it wasn't going to work, but this was just to be a silly thing to pass time - and that was our main goal now!

"I don't remember the exact steps. Let me get the book," she got up and fetched the book from her suitcase. She flipped to a page.

"Ah! Here it is! Apparatus? ...This sounds exactly like one of our school science experiments!" We giggled and she continued, "3 people, three unused candles, pictorial representation of summoned object.Method; place the candles in a triangle on the ground and sit in symmetry between them so a six cornered star is formed. Place the pictures face down in the geometrical center of the star, hold hands over the candles and chant the following lines:

From deep 'neath the fiery ground  
Cross icy oceans we land bound  
Allure the spirit of the Wic  
Insert a line of recognition of the summoned  
Now, to us, we prey, come thee,  
O'er the enchanted deep blue sea  
Speak the name of the summoned twice

"Sounds easy to me!" Mita said after a bit of a pause.  
"Lets do it!"  
"I know exactly who to call!" Naina smiled, turning to me. Her eyes were shining with excitement.  
"Jack," we chorused, high-fived and proceeded to collect our 'apparatus'.

In my mind I'd already begun to imagine having a Jack Sparrow roaming around in my house, doing whatever I commanded him to do like a hypnotized doll. But Naina, oblivious to my thoughts, had been thinking about someone entirely different: Jack Dawson. I had made the big mistake of thinking my best friend's opinion on guys could ever be the same as my own . Heck! There was a time she found GERARD BUTLER hot! ...I mean, he's not THAT bad, but seriously, there was a time she would have taken a bullet for him ...if it meant being nursed back to health by his hands!

But her latest obsession had been none other than Leonardo DiCaprio, and more than half a decade after its release, Titanic had suddenly moved up to No.1 on her list of favorite movies. But I was too preoccupied thinking up ways to get Sparrow into the shower to even think about all of that! And so began our saga.

"Do we have everything?"  
"I think so...who got the picture"  
"I did," Naina and I both said.  
"Where'd YOU get a picture of Jack?" I asked her suspiciously.  
"In the newspaper, brainy, where dya think?"

I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. I should have guessed right then what was going on, but was too excited to. WHY don't I ever THINK ?

"Alright, lets do this thing."

Naina and I both placed our photographs face down in the middle of our formation and began to speak our version of the chant;

"From deep neath the fiery ground  
Cross icy oceans we land bound  
Allure the spirits of the Wic  
Of sticks and stones, the hempen jig  
Now to us, we prey come thee  
O'er the enchanted deep blue sea"

Now came the time for the names. Mitali, with whom I had already shared some of my...ahem... fantasies , spoke with me," Jack Sparrow," while at the same time, Naina said, "Jack Dawson."

"What?" all three of us chorused.  
"Jack Dawson?"  
"Jack Sparrow?"  
I looked down at the two photos kept between us. The names had been said twice. I smiled.  
"Both."  
And we waited...

...AND we waited. And nothing happened. Big wow! I laughed slightly, beginning to detach my hand from Mitali's, but something suddenly made her gasp.  
I now felt it too. The temperature of the room felt like it had risen about 20 degrees in 3 seconds. I tightened my grip on Mita's hand, slightly afraid of what was going to happen. The flames of the candles next to us began to stretch upwards, so much so that the three of us had to raise our hands to keep them from being burnt. Just as suddenly as it had come, the heat disappeared.

"What just happened?" I asked in a low whisper. Suddenly, there was a loud crack at the other side of the room, like the one that's heard when Arny breaks someone's bones. I whipped my head in the direction of the sound. My breath halted as two silhouettes materialized in front of me.  
And then I whispered words, which, to us, were perhaps the scariest since the little girl's "They're back!"

"It worked."

Next chapter:Explanations.

So, think i should continue?I swear theres going to be an extremely intersting twist in a chapter or two!

Please review!


	2. A Painful Shock

Disclamer: I own the top floor of my house, my staircase, and my divan, but neither of the Jacks...  
WHY OH WHY ME GOD?...ahem...that concludes the dramatic portion of our disclamer...as well as our disclamer...  
A big thank you to all my reviewers, and also to _rythm-divine_, my dear pizza topping...i mean Beta, who gave me sweet finish up ideas. Love you babe!  
I'm sorry i didn't put this up a week ago like I should've, but my exams have begun. In fact, tomorrows MATHS, and I still have a 6 mark chapter to finish...sigh...

So just read now, because I have to go and study...or my sister will KILL me...

**Chapter 2:A Painful Shock**

Minutes passed.  
Naina was the first one to come to her senses.  
"Lights. We need lights," her voice brought me back to reality. I scrambled up, walking over to the light switches. My legs were shaking. As the light filled the room, we stood in mute shock. My eyes widened as I realized what we were witnessing: Magic.  
And what magic too: Jack Sparrow, the pirate of my dreams, stood before me. Those deep brown eyes... the chiseled features, the worn clothes... he stood with a sense of grace and charm... until I realized he wasn't moving, and that his face was completely blank. Oh, and then I also noticed that another person, also showing similar symptoms of seeming lifelessness or apparent paralysis, stood next to him; Jack Dawson. I have an extremely accurate idea as to what Naina must have been thinking at that moment:

"OH. Shit. Leonardo DiCaprio...LEONARDO. DICAPRIO. Real life. SHIT!"  
Yes, she has somewhat limited vocabulary...  
Mita was looking from me to Naina, and then to the new arrivals, then back to me. I noticed this after she had already gone through the whole cycle about seven times.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"They're not moving, dear," she stated in an obvious tone.

"Yeah, so check the book stupid!" Naina said, not even bothering to face us, and continued to stare at DiCaprio, a slightly stupid looking smile on her face.

"Oh yes, I only have to do everything around here, don't I?" she humphed when neither of us replied and went over to where the book was lying on the divan by the door.

"It says we have to touch a part of their body for them to become fully functional," she read out.

"Hey Bhaggu! They're making them sound like robots!"

I snorted, "So, what part of their body do we touch hun?" I said, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"Ewww!" she made a cross in front of herself with her fingers. "Stay away, you gutter brain!"

"How about their arm?" Mitali suggested in a bored tone. I guess we CAN get a bit monotonous sometimes...many times...alright! ALWAYS! Happy?

"Yes, yes," Naina stepped forward and gingerly touched a finger to Jack Dawson's arm. As she did this, and his body sagged slightly. His eyes suddenly became so much more alive. He blinked, and looked about himself.

"Where...where am I?" he mumbled.

"Uh...hi," Naina said to him.

"Hello...do I know you?" the confusion was evident in his voice as well as on his face. "Where am I?" he asked again.

"You're in my house," I cut Naina off. She turned and glared at me.

"And I'm here how and why?"

"You're here because we got you here, and you're here because we WANTED you here!" Naina replied in a cheerful voice, one that I find quite irritating, one I'm sure ANYONE would find irritating in such a situation!

"But...I still don't get it. Where am I? And how come I don't remember coming here? And...and..." stopping, he turned to his side, where a very sexy Johnny Depp was still standing very...still...

"Oh! I completely forgot about him!" I exclaimed and walked over to the currently 'non-functional' person, and I poked his arm, HARD.

The moment my finger came in contact with his arm, we received an instant replay of what had happened to our previous miracle; his body seemed to slump into a more natural stance than the previous rigidness that it has possessed.

"What the bloody hell was tha..."-he froze mid-sentence and the irritation on his face was replaced with a combination of amazement and shock as he took in his surroundings.

"Wha... where in the name of Davy Jones am I? And..."He turned to me." Who're you?"

I looked from one man to another. Both looked back with similar looks of confusion.

"Alright. Introduction time!" I decided.

"My name is Ana," I pointed to myself, speaking as if to a five year old, and I gave them a name, which would be easier for them to understand than our real names, which were in a language they had probably never even heard of!

"And this," I pointed to Naina, " Is Nancy, and this is… ah… May!" I finished, pointing to Mitali.

She looked at me scornfully, "That's the best you could find?"

I shrugged apologetically, "You are in my home," I pointed to myself once again, "And you are here because we used a magic spell out of a book to get you here! And just if you're wondering what year it is, its 2006."

Here I smiled and mimicked the pet word of our favorite captain, "Savvy?"

Sparrow raised an eyebrow at the last word. Dawson just looked thoroughly confused, lost, and basically not very happy. Naina must be feeling sooo melty right about now...

"A magic book ye say?" Sparrow finally spoke.

"No, I said a magic SPELL from a book!"

"Same difference!"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. A magic book then."

"And we're in the twenty-first century?"

"Yes!"

He nodded his head, a thoughtful look of his face, as if all these facts had just made sense to him. But then things took a turn I had never expected them to. With one swift motion, a dagger was pressed to my neck, while my back was pressed up against his chest. He forcefully dragged me away from Dawson, one arm pinning my hands to my sides.

"Now, I would like to know where I am and WHO has brought me here," his voice was deathly calm, but with a frightening edge to it. Only now had I complete realized what had happened, and I was literally shaking with fear, taking shallow breaths in fear of having my neck pierced.

This was completely not how I had pictured this to be...not that I had ever seriously even pictured a situation where I would meet Jack Sparrow, but still! Jack Sparrow was a good man, a kind man, a man who DIDN'T PRESS DAGGERS TO MY NECK!  
Certainly, the position I was in was nothing akin to unwanted, my back pressed to his lean chest, his arms around my waist, and when he spoke his breath tickled my ear...sigh... but then again, there WAS that shiny, sharp object, otherwise quite interesting, but currently quite scare in his possession which was making me the _slightest_ _bit_ apprehensive.  
I looked to see what the reactions of my friends had been. Both of them looked just as shit scared as I felt. Naina's face almost seemed white.

"We're telling you the truth! You're in the 21st century and we got you here with magic! Had we known you'd dislike it so much we'd have never called you! It was all just for fun!" Naina exclaimed.

"Please don't kill me," I barely whispered. I don't know if he even heard me or not, my voice was that low, but I hope he did, because I really didn't want to die right now!

Dawson had backed away from where he stood next to Naina. His face was a flurry of emotions; confusion, amazement, maybe a hint of humor, but most prominently, fear.

Sparrow seemed to think for a moment.  
"Fine, if you used magic to bring me here, then send me back to my time. And you'll do it fast if you value your friend here's life," he added. He pushed the dagger harder against my neck. I gasped as I felt a trickle slip down my neck. He had drawn blood.

"The book!"

Mita began reading down the page. Her eyes stopped moments later, a smile on her face, but before one could fully spread onto mine, the smile changed to a frown.

"What? You can send them back, can't you?" I asked frantically. Now I really WAS death scared. Now, its not often that I express fear, because its not often that I get scared that much, but right now, I had a blade at my neck, the control of which was in the hands of my madman crush. If I wasn't scared, I'd be insane! ... not saying I'm not, but still!  
My legs felt like they wouldn't be able to hold me up had Sparrow not had an arm around me, and I think my face might just have been resembling the pages that Mita was currently pouring over.

"There is a way to send them back," Mita slowly stated, as if pondering over how to word her sentence.

"But it says that once the people get here, they have to stay in the alternate universe until 330 hours have been competed since the time of the spell."

"What? That's ridiculous! "Naina walked over to Mita and took the huge book from her, reading. The cover, which I now saw had bold letters spelling " The Darker Side of the Moon" across the black, looked even more menacing than they had about an hour back.  
The confusion on Naina's face turned to fear. She looked up, and it was clear enough from the look in her eyes that Mita had not read wrong.  
Was I going to die now? I didn't really know. All I knew was that suddenly I had a lot of regrets in life, like the fact that I'd never really paid all that attention to everything and everyone I should have, I sometimes didn't treat my friends as right as I should've, that I'd always kept so many secrets... If I died now, no one would ever know what I used to really think, what I used to really believe about things…

Suddenly Naina spoke. I think she might have seen the sinking look in my eyes.

"You know, you CAN stay here for a few days," her voice wasn't as unsteady as I think she felt. I think she was trying to convince herself that there was a way out of this, and her courage started to give me hope too.

"Yeah, I said softly," looking back at him the best I could. "You might just enjoy it!"

He still didn't reply.

"Look, it was all in good humor that we got you here. We'd heard a lot about you and wanted to meet you, so we got you here!" I was desperate now. This guy was supposed to be an egoistic maniac, right? Maybe flattery would work!

And I think it WAS working. His grip seemed to be slightly looser that before, and suddenly I found myself free of his grasp, stumbling forward towards my friends. I had been right about my legs. They couldn't take my weight, and I fell onto my knees, taking a deep breath and sighed in relief. My friends came and crouched down beside me, hugging me, but I turned and looked back at my ex-captive.

"What have you decided should be your course of action, Captain?" I asked softly.

"My course of action," he replied, frowning slightly, possibly at my choice of words. "Will be to remain here until I may be sent back to my ship by this shaman business of yours."

"It's Wicca," Naina turned and snapped at him. She was examining the cut on my neck.

"And what about you, Mr. Dawson?" I turned to our other guest.

His head snapped to me. I think he'd been daydreaming. I'd seen his eyes glaze over when Sparrow had mentioned being returned to his ship. Confusion was evident on his face.

"I don't really know, but I guess that I can't do anything except stay here and wait to be sent back to...where I came from I guess," he sounded doubtful. I wondered whether his memory had maybe been wiped on his travel through time, because he had mentioned nothing about wanting to go back to any prized possession or similar aspect (if you get my drift) of his previous time and life.

Suddenly, something seemed to click in his brain. His eyes widened.

"Rose! What happened to Rose?" his eyes were filled with concern as he gazed at each of us, searching for answers.

I turned to see if Naina was as livid at the mention of the one flower she disliked as I had expected. I was not disappointed. I could tell by her expression that in her mind the words, "Bitch, bitch, bitch!" were repeating over and over again. I did my best to hide my smirk.

"Maybe we should go downstairs before we begin to give any explanations, eh?" I concluded, starting to stand up. Thankfully, I found that I could, as someone had kindly lifted the Jelly-Legs curse off of me.

My friends nodded slightly, and I gestured our guests to the staircase.

"After you, _gentlemen_."

"Right," I heard Mita mutter from behind me. I stifled a giggle.

From the look of things, this was going to be a long night, a very long night..

Reviews are nice...and they hardly take any time...Please give me one!(makes puppy dog eyes)  
(Shes very good at those-- You're in the bag!Mwahahaha...sorry...)


	3. Explanations

DISCLAIMER: Can't think of anything awfully witty now. Boing! I don't own ya. But I MAY own a Motorola K300i (hint, Chhavi, hint!) in about a week! Yippee! Yo all! I've had most of it typed up for ages, but the past few days have been such utter fun that I just didn't find time to put it up. EXAMS ARE OVER, and all we've been doing in the past 3 days is going to the mall and watching movies, though I still haven't seen Taxi No.9/2/11. Damn…

A humongous thanks to Anchovie (rhythm-divine), who has actually done the final proof reading of this chapter sitting in Goa of all places!Sigh…I'm jealous…

Anywho, enzoi!

-  
CHAPTER 3:EXPLANATIONS

Naina sat down on the and I stood beside her, watching our guests take in their surroundings. There probably wasn't too much new for Mr. Dawson, but I'm sure Sparrow had never seen a tube light or a television set before. His mouth fell open in awe as he gazed about himself.

"This is a very nice mansion, love," he said, turning to me.

"Its a house, " I snapped shortly, causing him to frown slightly, before turning back to Dawson, who was now looking at us.

"So now can you tell me where Rose is?"

I sighed. This was going to be quite hard. It was bad enough for someone to know that they had just time traveled to a strange and unknown world, but telling them that they didn't exist? These were NOT going to be happy campers!

"Well...how do we begin...?" Naina spoke unsurely.

"Look, there's no point in stalling. You," I turned to the Jacks. "You're not real. You're all movie characters and don't exist in this world. There!" I sighed (Yes, I do that a lot.).

Sparrow looked strangely at me.

"What's a movie?"

"A movie is the representation of a story in a pictorial form. The pictures of people move around and speak. Most movies are a result of someone's overactive imagination, though some can also be based on reality," Mitali rattled off in a single breath, as if she had it memorized. She probably did, as she's a professional photographer.

I raised an eyebrow, smirking, "Nice!"

She just nodded. I turned back to the questioner.

"Happy?"

He just looked extremely dumbfounded.

I turned back to Dawson, "Your world was based on reality. Its true that a ship named the Titanic was on its maiden journey for Europe to America when on it's way, it hit an iceberg and then sank, but no one by the name of Jack or Rose existed… That was the imagined part. Your movie won eleven Oscars, and made history!" I finished with a smile. Hm...Didn't I just call doing that in such situations irritating?...

"But, what happened to Rose?" he asked, yet again. Jeez! Persistent guy!

But before I could reply, Naina spoke, "She married someone, had lots of kids, and died at a really old age, warm and cozy in her bed."

I guess her jealously just couldn't be suppressed any longer!

"Oh..." disappointment evident in his voice.

"Hey!" Naina continued. "At least you've come back to life!"

My head snapped towards her. She clamped her mouth shut with her hand, suddenly realizing what she had done. Dawson's eyes widened.

"I died?"

Naina just covered her face with her hands, choosing not to reply. He turned to me.

"I DIED?" he asked again, more forcefully. I gulped and nodded my head. He turned away from everyone, walking over to the wall, leaned against it, and slid down onto the ground. His face showed the amount of grief he was feeling very well.

NAINA POV:

This was it. My turn to step in! Mwahaha...no, I'm not really that big a bitch, so I wasn't really going to try and trick him into falling in love with me. But I COULD console him, couldn't I?

I quickly walked over to him, crouching infront of him, and began to speak to him, "Hey, Jack, its all right. I understand that you loved her, but you have to let her go. She loved you too, but you were just not meant to be! It's not your fault! It isn't anyone's fault! Its just fate!"

I crouched a bit lower to be able to see his face. He was crying! Damn!

"Oh, come on Jack, don't cry now! Please! I'm not very good at handling crying people! Ask Ana, she'll tell you how bad I am at cheering her up when she's had a fight with someone or something! I suck at it!"

This had a bit of the effect I had hoped for. A choked laugh escaped from him.

"Alright, I'll do the best thing I can, I'll tell you a joke!" I declared. "Two men were walking down the street. One asked the other, 'Where're we going?' The other replied, 'I don't know!' "

I waited for a few seconds. He looked up at me expectantly.

"What? That's it!" I said dumbly. This time he really did laugh. I smiled as his face regained its previous happiness.

"Alright, now I'll tell you a real joke. What time is it when a 100 ton elephant sits on your fence?"

He thought for a moment, rubbing away tears from his eyes, then shrugged.

"Time to get a new fence, silly!"

He laughed again, shaking his head.

"You're wrong you know, you DO know how to cheer up someone!"

And I DID almost melt on the spot at those words. Sigh...

Mission Accomplished.

ANANYA POV:

While Naina was trying to get Dawson out to his sudden depression, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find Time Traveler #2.

"Did I die too?" he asked in a quizzical tone. I huffed. Now I was going to have to do some strange cheering up too.

"No silly!" I replied. "You're Captain Jack Sparrow! You think you can die so easily? Heck! You're almost immortal!"

This seemed to be enough assurance for him, because that characteristic smirk of his covered his face once more, "Yes, luv, you ARE right in that, I am after all, Captain Jack Sparrow!"

I raised an eyebrow and turned away. Dawson's tears seemed to be clearing up about now. I guess Naina CAN actually cheer someone up when they're down! Though I don't understand why she does a crappy job of it when I need it! Jeez!

"Alright, now that everyone knows everything, we need to decide a few things," I directed the last part only to me girlfriends, motioning for them to follow me to my parents' room, leaving the other two to their own devices.

The question came now of their accommodations . Where were they going to sleep? I knew that they HAD to, it was evident from their frequent yawns that time travel was tiring business! And anyway, it was night, hello!

"Hey, where do we bed them...ahem, I mean, where do they sleep?" at these words, Naina got a very naughty look on her face.

"Our room, duh!" she said, as if it was the most obvious thing under the sun. The smirk had not yet left her lips.

"And..." I pretended to be thinking. "Where exactly do WE sleep?"

"Uh...with them?" she replied in the same tone. I rolled my eyes, conking her on the head. Then I turned to my other, considerably less gutter-brained friend.

"Either your Grandma's room, or the guest room. You choose," she replied. I stepped forward and hugged her.

"Thank you for having some amount of brains."

She just patted my back.

"The guestroom," I declared.

We returned to where we had left the Jacks to sit in the lobby.

"Alright gentlemen, I request both of you to proceed down to the guest room, which will be your place of accommodation for the duration of your stay."

Sparrow raised an eyebrow.

"Means you'll be sleeping down there," I directed to him with a sickeningly sweet smile on my face.

"I know what it means!" he replied indignantly. "But, being a captain, I refuse to share a room with this whelp," he pointed to Dawson, who gaped in astonishment at his new title. Sparrow got up from the sofa and walked over to me.

"Therefore, luv, you're just going to have to find me new 'accommodations'!" he folded his arms and held his head high, as if it were the end of the discussion.

That was the last straw. The tone in which he was speaking would have made anyone think that he owned the place, or was at least paying for it. Even his previous attitude, unsurprisingly, had not been very pleasing to me. In short, he was being a total jerk, and I was beginning to lose it!

"Listen up Sparrow," I took a step forward and poked him in the chest. "You DO NOT work things around here. You know nothing and you control nothing. I own this house, I rule it. In your world, I would be considered CAPTAIN around here, NOT you. Therefore, you WILL listen to what I say, and you WILL obey! Do you understand me?" I had stepped even closer to him in my rage, causing him to lean back. By the time my little speech was over, he was about half bent over, and held a part amused, part terrified expression on his face.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" I repeated more forcefully. He simply nodded. I backed up and he straightened himself. I turned and motioned to Mitali to help me get pillows and blankets for the two, while I told Naina to take them down to their new room. She brightened considerably at that aspect, and each of us proceeded to complete our tasks.

NAINA POV.

As I walked down the stairs, the two Jacks behind me, I played that last scene over and over in my mind. It was so shittily hilarious! I had to stifle a giggle as I remembered the look on Sparrow's face. Man...

Well, that's how Bhootni is, really. She likes getting her own way, and she doesn't take any non-sense from anyone. I mean, she even looks it; with hermid-back length pitchblack hair, brown eyes always rimmed with thick kajal, oval face...Heck! She may be mostly thin, but she is strong, not because she works out or anything;she just plays tennis. Butit's not as bad as it may sound, mostly fun really, when she beats up gundas (eve teaser)and stuff...

We had just reached the door of the quest room when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find Jack Dawson standing right behind me.

"Can I have a glass of water?"

"Sure!" I pointed Sparrow to the room and lead Dawson to the kitchen, extracting a tumbler from a nearby utensils closet and pouring our water from the purifier. I turned back to my dry throated darling and found him staring at the large white device with interest.

"Its a water purifier," I explained, slightly surprised that he didn't know. I mean, the Titanic didn't sink THAT long ago, did it?

"Oh..." he said, unsure.

"Come on, I'll show you," I took him over to the machine and opened its cover. Together we peered into the interior of the mechanism.

"See, those layers filter all the dirt out of the water," I told him. "This one filters it enough to be as pure as water boiled for twenty minutes!"(A/N: Yes, yes, Aqua guard E-Boiling Plus. I hate Pristine.)

"Wow..." he sounded genuinely amazed. I stifled a grin, and only then realized how close we were standing, right next to each other, and barely any distance between our heads, if I'd just turn towards him, and he'd lean forward a bit...

Sigh...I know, dream on!

"Anyway, here's your water," I handed him the tumbler. He gulped the water up.

"More?"

"No, thank you," he replied. Aww! Always the gentleman! My hero!...ahem...

As I lead him back to his room, I found Ani walking out of it with an annoyed look on her face. I raised a questioning eyebrow, but got no reply, so I just let it be. She doesn't crack easily if she doesn't want to!

Saying goodnight to Jack, I walked back upstairs to my own room.

ANANYA POV:

A second after we walked into the guest room, we heard Mitali's cell phone ring upstairs. She quickly dumped the pillows she was carrying onto the bed and rushed out. I did the same and looked around, finding only Sparrow sitting on the mattress, looked interestedly at the room. As I dumped my load next to Mitali's, his attention switched to me. I walked over to the other side of the room and switched on the air conditioner, turning around, and started explaining to Sparrow, "This'll keep the room cool and..." but before I could complete my sentence, he spoke, "Why do you hate me luv?"

I frowned.

"What? I don't hate you!"

"Then why the hostile behavior upstairs?" he argued. "If we have to live in this house for two weeks, we need to get along with each other!"

My frown deepened. Was that why he thought I hated him? I mean, isn't hate a very strong word? Dislike, maybe, but not hate! But well, he DID put a dagger to my neck!

"I don't hate you," I repeated, but then added, "But Iwas quite pissed off at you, becauseyou tried to MURDER me, and guess what bub, I'm STILL pissed off at you!"

With that I stormed out of the room, passing Naina and Dawson coming out of the kitchen, and climbed back up the stairs to my room.

-  
Well, I stop here.  
Now, its time for….reviewing the sweet Jen's chapter!  
Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend…


	4. A Simple Misunderstanding

TERRIBLY sorry for being so late in posting this!  
I will do my best not to be this late next time. This is very short, but i have had no time to type int he past few days!  
More at the bottom. Now go read!  
DISCLAIMER: Me _kangaal _(bankrupt). _Bhikaari _(beggar). _Allah ke naam pe Jack dede naa baba_(Give me Jack in the name of the lord).

CHAPTER 4: A Simple Misunderstanding

I awoke with a start and had this sudden flashback of the miracle that had taken place the previous night...

That sounds SO cliche.

Now onto what REALLY happened. I woke up, yes, but then didn't really...get up...I just lay in bed, my brain woozy and not too attentive of my surroundings. There was no real need for a 'sudden recollection' because all I'd dreamed about the previous night WAS the events of last night. I contemplated going back to sleep, but something told me it was already quite late.

Finally, after about twenty minutes, my sleepiness had reduced considerably, and I reluctantly got up and out of my bed, climbing over Naina, who was asleep on the side pull out, and silently exited the room.

Half an hour later I silently walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, tying my hair up in a messy bun. As I passed by the door of the guestroom, I got a sudden chill, thoughts of its current occupants running through my mind. I glanced at the kitchen clock. It was past nine. I sighed. Nothing actually new about that. There were times we woke at about twelve. Nine was early!

Stretching slightly, I started extracting utensils from the drawers and cupboards. We were making Idli Sambar for breakfast(See A/N at end).

I picked up the MP3 player that I had abandoned some time the previous day from the breakfast table, placing the strap around my neck, plugged in the ear phones. I adore music, anytime, anywhere, anyhow. Even language isn't that big a deal, which is the reason that most of the online radio stations i listen to are Italian, Greek or French...

I started pulling out utensils from the drawers and cabinets, setting up a container on the stove to boil water for the gravy I was assigned to prepare. Then I took out some onions and tomatoes from the refrigerator. I wanted to get over the onions as fast as I could, so I got to work, slicing them up into tiny pieces, tears streaming down my face.

While I was busy doing all this, I failed to realize the presence of another person into the room; my dearest dear Captain Barbo...ahem, Sparrow.

I wiped my eyes on the back of my shirt sleeve and pushed aside the last of the onions, sniffing slightly

"Fine morning, eh luv?" he started in a cheery voice, frowning when I didn't reply. I, of course, had loud music playing in my ears, and was still unaware of him. I sniffed again, the effects of the onion finally beginning to wear off, and started on the tomatoes.

"Luv, are you still mad at me? Seriously, you oughta just make up your mind about whether you're going to be hostile towards me or anything else."

Had I actually heard his little statement, I would have agreed, but just then, a very nice song had just started up, and I, out of habit, began to sing along. I will not boast to be a great singer, but I'm certainly not tone deaf!

"Deep in Denialville

Tryin' a' fight the way I feel I go jello when you smile

I start blushin'-my head rushin'

If you stand too close to me

I might melt down from the heat

If ya' look my way one more time I'm gonna go out of my mind."

I started cutting the tomatoes with beat to the song, careful not to get my clothes too dirty, and never noticed a smirking Jack walk up and stand behind me.

"Whatever you do..

Don't even think about it!

Don't go and get me started!

Don't you dare drive me crazy!

Don't do that to me baby! You stop me in my tracks

My heart pumpin' to the max

I'm such a sucker for your eyes

They permanently paral..."

But before I could continue, I felt hot breath over my shoulder, and a light whisper in my ear over the music, "Knew you couldn't keep away from me luv," and furthermore got the greatest shock of my life as I felt a nip at my neck. I yelped and quickly slid myself from between the chopping board and the man. I pulled my ear pieces out, a confused expression on my face.

"What the BLOODY hell are you talking about Sparrow?" I demanded.

"Well luv, you were the one who was just confessing your deepest 'denial' of being completely smitten with me," he quoted. My mouth fell open in shock (take note that I had no idea up till now that he'd been there since the before I started singing). "Not that I blame you," he added. "I am, after all, Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"What? For heaven's sake, I wasn't singing for you," I huffed. "I didn't even know you were there. I had music playing in my ears!"

He snorted. Cute! Wait, I'm supposed to be fighting with him. Focus girl!

"And from where, may I ask, did that music come from? I see no orchestra going wild around here," he laughed at his own, not so funny, joke.

I pointed to the player strung around my neck.

"From there."

He raised an eyebrow, looking down at he device.

"Do you take me as some kind of a fool, _Ananya_?" I really didn't like his pronunciation of my name. It was wrong. Grr.

" That thing is not big enough to be even a flute of any sort."

"Ah, but Sparrow..."

"Captain, Captain Sparrow.."

"Yes, of course, Captain Sparrow, you fail to remember that THIS is the future. We have buildings larger than ships, and clothes as small as handkerchiefs," with that I put an earphone into his ear (I know, I'm nuts. I don't have a CLUE how dirty it may be!), taking pleasure in seeing the shock on his face.

* * *

Idli Sambar: A south Indian dish which is something like rice cookies which are eaten with different chutnies(sauces).

Alright people, please don't kill me for posting such a short chapter, but you cannot begin to IMAGINE how hard tenth grade is!

We have board exams this year, which are the hugest in the universe, so we're having all sorts of extra classes and tutorials and whatnot. I barely have a day free in a week!But my summer break will be starting on the 24th (TWO WEEKS AFTER EVERYONE ELSE'S!) and I'll be posting way more from then on…hopefully…

-Jen


	5. Getting Started

Sigh...thinking of a name for this chapter was such tough work...Chhavi's brain stopped functioning when I told her that Marissa was dying in the third season for sure (sob squeak gasp.  
This is only a temporary chapter name, but I'll find a good one...eventually...hopefully...

A huuuge thank you to all the people who have stopped me from crawling into a corner and covering my face in shame of writing horrible fanfiction. A.K.A my reviewers.  
And Chovie. Where wouldI be without you my dear!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Can't write more. No time...

Enjoy the preceedings.

-  
Chapter 5: Getting Started After a large breakfast, we were all seated once again on the sofas in front of the cooler. We had gotten quite bored for a while, because of lack of work, but then Naina fetched her deck and we started listening to random songs. It was all well till we were listening to songs like Broken and Everything Burns, but then of course, Naina and I started having a fight over what kind of music to play, because I was wanting to listen to Evanescence, and she wanted to listen to George Micheal. In the middle of this muddle, Mitali banged her hands on the table, silencing us, and suggested we listen to music separately.  
"Why didn't I think of that?" Naina slapped her head.  
"Because you're dumb," I stated. Before she could reply I jumped off the sofa and walked off upstairs to my room.  
As I reached said place, I shut all the doors and started up the air conditioner. This also served my purpose of making the room sound proof. Then I cranked up the music and descended the stairs to my study, sitting myself down infront of my beloved laptop.  
Just as I had started checking one of my many mail boxes, I heard the main door of the room open and glanced over to find Naina looking down at me.  
"Guess who's here?" she said. I raised an eyebrow, and got up, following her down to the dining area where we found Mita sitting calmly, watching her boyfriend, Aryan, looking bewilderedly at the Jacks.  
"I mean, this IS a joke, right? You're not serious, right"  
Right. And babbling. A LOT.  
"Whats he doing here?" I turned to Mita.  
"Hey!Don't ask me, ask him! I didn't ASK him to come"  
I could tell from her look how much of a hand Miss _Sati Savitri_ had in this. I scowled. Walking over to Aryan, I tapped on his shoulder.  
"This is a trick right?" he turned to me.  
"Nope. They're real"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"YES!" I exclaimed...okay screamed. I think I managed to snap him outta that. Hm...I still got it!  
"And now, we must ask you to forever keep this a secret _or die._"  
He just raised an eyebrow.  
"You know what I mean!"  
Nodding, he turned back to his previous articles of interest.  
"How'd you get 'em?" he started circling them and studying them like they were a new breed of Flox that we had created after months of tedious research and testing. He poked Sparrow in the arm...at the exact same spot I had, if I may add. He jumped back, warding Aryan off.  
"What IS it with people POKING me! I'm not as inanimate object you know!"  
"The lamp just sat there like an inanimate object."  
Everyone turned to me with bewildered looks on their faces.  
"What?" I replied innocently. "Reader's Digest."  
"Right..." and they turned back to the original task at hand.  
"We summoned them by using this spell we found in this book Naina got from the mall called 'The Darker Side of the Moon"  
He turned to us with an even more bewildered look on his face, "You got them from the MALL"  
"A BOOK she found AT the mall," I said, more forcefully. Why are people these days cutting my up sentences to make them something completely different from what they really are!  
He just waved his hand as if to say, "Same difference"  
I rolled my eyes, frowning at him, but then suddenly, I was hit by the most brilliant use for this new arrival in the history of the universe!...alright not, but close! I reached forward, taking both by best friends by the wrists and dragged them into the breakfast room.  
"What?" Mitali tried to pry my fingers off her limb.  
"Relax, you'll get back to your hubby," I snapped at her.  
"He is not my hubby!" She snapped back.  
"Not yet," Naina added with a smirk on her face. Mita growled in frustration, but stopped trying to break free.  
"Moving on," I scowl said. "We cannot take these two out into the public like this"  
"Aha," Naina objected. "We can take Dawson out"  
"Maybe, for once, but what about Sparrow? We can't keep him in the house for the next two weeks"  
"Hm...true. And anyway, that, combined with the fact that he shrieked like a Mary Sue Damsel in Distress the moment the doorbell rang might force someone to consider him a transvestite at the least, but what do you suggest"  
I turned to Mita with a smile on my face.  
"What? What've I got to do with this?"  
"Ask Aryan to lend us some of his clothes for some time!"  
"So...does that mean we get to see him in the nude?" Naina butted in, and suddenly the look on her face changed from confusion to utter evil. "Cool"  
I scowled, "Eww! No! We ask him to lend us some that he's not wearing at the moment"  
Her expression dimmed considerably. Bloody pervert.  
"Oh"  
"Well," Mita nodded. "I can do it."  
I hugged her, "Thank you"  
Now, on most occasions, Aryan is known to be a compulsive, obsessive, selfish, obstinate, stubborn fool(I have NO clue how someone as sensible as MITALI ended up with someone like HIM!), but I, who have known him my whole life(we went to the same school), know exactly what it takes to get him to do something.  
But it would seem, that this time, I didn't even have to lift a finger, and he was ready to give us anything at all to help with the Jacks.  
We all trooped out of the house, after checking for neighbours ofcourse.  
"Hm, now who goes in whose car?" I started, looking at the three vehicles parked outside the gates.  
"Now, hold on there a moment luv," Jack walked over an stood partly facing me, and partly the cars. "Lets start with what a car is"  
"Captain, a car is an automobile much like a horse-drawn carriage which we use to get from one place to another," I replied in a bored voice.  
"Ah," he wiggled that finger at me. "I figured that much out, but what I do not understand, is WHERE exactly the HORSES are!"  
I sighed.  
"Jack, we don't use horses anymore. We use horse power, which has nothing whatsoever to do with animals. Humans have advanced considerably since your time and if you would consider your -Pearl- with respect to a water vessel of today, your ship would be considered a piece of scrap wood," with that, I folded my hands and leaned on one foot, waiting for his reply.  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT THE PEARL!" he suddenly began to bellow. Yes, you read correctly, bellow. There can be no other word to describe his immense volume!  
"My Pearl is the fastest, grandest ship in the Caribbean, and no matter WHAT you want to believe, she IS the BEST"  
His gait had been quite like mine that other night, when I told him that I was captain, his finger pointed in my face.  
"Alright, alright Mr. Ego-man, relax"  
He moved back slightly, but the dark expression stayed right there. I just turned around and walked over to my own vehicle, a black Optra.  
Opening the doors, I motioned for everyone to go in. All of them, except Sparrow, stepped in without any problem, Naina taking the front seat, but HE came and stood by the door, looking at it like it was some kind of a beast standing there, waiting to devour him. He gave me an uncertain look, but I pointed a firm finger in and he gave in, easing into the vehicle.  
I closed the door behind him, then got into the driver's seat. Aryan was going to be going in his own car, Mita riding with him, and we were to follow him to his place. The engine spluttered to life, and I began to pull out of the lane after the other car.  
I could figure from the constant giggling of Naina (who was looking behind at Sparrow) that our buccaneer friend was not very comfortable sitting there on the soft cushioned seats.  
"Luv, it's too hot here, I want to get out," he said to me in a voice that seems somewhat, dare I say, nervous. I decided to have a bit of fun. I pressed a button on my door and his window shot down. He yelped and drew away from the pane.  
"There are ghosts in this contraption! I want out!" he screamed.  
"That was me," I replied to him, laughing. I saw him give me an annoyed glare in the rear view mirror, and closed, then re-opened the window a bit just to bug him a bit more. He yelped once more, but then settled in his seat.  
We had come to a somewhat empty stretch of the highway, and Aryan and I accelerated our cars, the wind blowing onto everyone's face from the open windows. I hooted with fun as we sped up a bit more. Behind me I could hear my passengers joining in.  
"This is amazing!" "How fast are we going"  
"Not fast enough!" I replied, but did not get to experiment more with my car's acceleration capacities, as we could see a bit of traffic a ways ahead. I sighed, slowing down.  
"Fun times over friends," I heard a collective groan from my friends.

"How about that now? It suits you fine"  
"No"  
"But it goes with the whole messed up hippie hair thing"  
"I said, NO"  
"But why"  
Picking out clothes for Sparrow was getting to be somewhat painful work. Dawson had been easy enough to dress. His formal pants went quite well with a loose black shirt which said, "Hats off India" on the front. He was sitting calmly in another room, chatting with Naina. Sparrow, on the other hand, had to have a full make-over. Currently, we'd given him a pair of loose khaki cargos and an off-white button-up shirt. Top buttons open of course. He was looking quite gorgeous, if I may say so myself.  
"What's wrong with me own clothes"  
I looked him at the pile of clothes lying on the ground; they were messy, somewhat filthy, and DOWNRIGHT out of fashion!  
"They won't do! We can't let you out of the house with those"  
"Then how about I not go out of the house at all? How's that"  
I sighed in frustration.  
"Look, I can't leave you alone in my house for two weeks, and I myself CANNOT stay cooped up inside for that much time myself! Believe me. Try and keep me in the house for too long, I'll go nuts and start painting chicken feathers on your forehead"  
"But"  
"Look, are they comfortable"  
He raised an eyebrow, "By that ye mean what exactly"  
"Nothing itches, nothing too tight"  
"No, why would they be tight, I mean, do they LOOK tight to you?" he turned a full circle to show me.  
"NO, they DON'T," I said...loudly. "Which is the reason that I CANNOT understand why you refuse to wear them"  
I walked over to a wall and started hitting my head against it. Why could this man not be reasonable for once?  
Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find Sparrow behind me, an apologetic look on his face.  
"I was just trying ta trouble you luv. I'll wear these clothes," he grinned slightly, but I could sense he was still slightly uncomfortable in the new attire. I smiled back.  
"Thank you"  
But Mita still looked at him with a doubtful glance.  
"You know, if we do nothing about his hair, people are going to think he's some over hip hippie or something. Not very nice"  
I raised an eyebrow, turning to the topic of discussion.  
"Oh no! I'm wearing the clothes, but you are NOT doing ANYTHING to my hair"  
He put his hands up in the air, backing away from us.  
"Oh, come on," I coaxed slightly, walking towards him, an evil smirk gracing my lips. "Just a little snip here, a little there"  
"No! Not the hair, anything but the hair!" and he actually went down on his knees, putting his hands together. "They're my everything. Don't take them away from me"  
I could not help it. I doubled over, laughing at the scene. It was as if he were saying, "No, don't castrate me"  
"Alright, I won't cut it," I said once I had gained control over my laughter. "But at least comb it out!"

That, he agreed to, and about half an hour later ("Ow, gently luv!" "Is it my fault you haven't opened the braids in a year?" "It was only two months ago that I...ARE YOU A BLOODY REINCARNATION OF LONG JOHN SILVER? OW!") I stood admiring my handiwork. Jack Sparrow's hair were now tied back in a (mostly) neat pony tail, the beads/bones/other artifacts taken out and kept in a separate bag for safekeeping, and the red bandana gone. He still looked an awful lot like Johnny Depp, maybe even more than he would have looked had he been in his normal(if you can call them normal!) clothes, but I wasn't actually afraid of him being mobbed or anything. There were very few Depp fanatics around these areas. Barely anyone even knew him(yes, such is this sad story)! Heck, I should have been more worried about Dawson!  
I went over to collect some more clothes that Aryan was lending us for the duration of the Jacks' stay, while Mita packed up their original clothes with Sparrow's hair ornaments. The rest of the people were left to their own devices.  
"Oi, Aryan," I heard Sparrow suddenly call out to Aryan, who was helping Mita. "Got any rum around here? Looked everywhere in the lass's house. Not a drop of alcohol ta be found"  
Aryan was just about to give an affirmative reply, when I hurried over to him and clamped a hand over his mouth.  
"No, he doesn't," I replied instead. "And you didn't find any alcohol in my house because we keep the liquor cabinet locked"  
Aryan looked at me strangely and silently asked the reason for my lying. I signaled a firm 'no' to him. We're verrry old friends, and so he always understands when I'm saying something without words; I do it quite often.  
"But why?" he signaled back.  
"NO!" I repeated.  
We began to have a scream-at-each-other-without-making-a-sound-match. I won of course, but just then Sparrow entered the room again.  
"You know, I can't very well survive without alcohol for two weeks," he stated, as if it were as obvious as the fact that his eyes were brown.  
I raised an eyebrow, and was about to think up something mean to say to him, but just then Aryan interrupted.  
"Why don't you get him some Irish Coffee or something"  
"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten that they serve stuff like that"  
"Any clue where the best the best Irish Coffees served?" Mita said, a sly smile on her face.  
Four letters. M.A.L.L.  
And Washington turned in his grave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now WHICH Washington that was is up to you to decide!  
Yeah, I know, random, but bah! No worries. FINALLY UP!  
Review for a cookie!  
ta


	6. An Introduction to Modernity and Reality

'Tis finally here, me hearties. My mind has awakened from the block, which was caused due to four months of being almost completely cooped up in the house with nothing to do but study. I now have weeks of relaxation (alright, fine, partying!) on my hands, and I will utilize as much of my free time as I can (i.e. As long as my laptop's battery lasts and my sister stays away from it!) to type up the gazillion pages I have written.

This story has evolved ten folds since the last time I looked at it in my brain. I now have no clue whatsoever whether I will have any actual ROMANCE (I mean the cheesy kind, not the physical kind..) in this part of the story. It may come up in the future (i.e. the sequel), but I can guarantee nothing.

Any how, enough of my blabbering. A big thank you to all my reviewers, all the people who think this story isn't trash, and everyone who's forced me to continue.

So well, here goes it!

IMPORTANT NOTICE: The names have changed.

Only the Jacks remain..

WARNING: Some amount of cussing ahead.

* * *

**Chapter 6:An Introduction to Modernity and Reality**

"Wow..." The new comers stared up in amazement at the high glass ceiling of the vast atrium of the mall. "This is, well, huge!"

"Yeah, I suppose it is," truthfully, I think we'd gotten so used to large buildings that we were no longer astounded, however big may the place be. Bloody globalization...

We began to walk into the crowds towards our destination; the cafe situated right in the middle of the large building; also known as Barista. The place was almost completely empty, but not surprisingly so, as it was, after all, a normal week day. The general crowd, which comprised mostly of school and college goers, had working hours. We were the only goofs who were on vacation and had enough time to drive down.

Naina immediately occupied the seats right in the middle of the seating area, and leaving the task of pulling up extra chairs on us.

A waiter dressed in the strange striped uniform of the cafe came over to us, a small notepad and pen in his hand. He gave us a small smile, and I realized that he was pretty cute. I smiled back.

"Good morning. What can I get for you?"

"Um.."I looked around at the others.

"Caramello." "Hazelnut Frappe." "Blackcurrent Colada?" I turned a surprised face to Dawson, who was staring strangely at the menu in his hands.

"You like blackcurrent?" Mitali raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not particularly, but the name sounds strangely interesting. "

"Oh..alright then!"

I turned back to the cute garcon, waiting patiently by our side.

"So, all those and two Irish Latte's."

"And would you like anything to eat with those, ma'am?"

"Nothing, thanks."

We passed the time waiting for the drinks staring at the thin stream of people milling all around. Nanki and Dawson, getting bored of said activity, eventually got up and went off into the neighbouring bookstore.

"Here are your drinks, ma'am," th waiter placed our drinks on the table and walked off, giving me another cherry smile. Sparrow instantly grabbed at the tall glass in front of him, taking in a substantial amount all at once. His face held an expression of thought for a moment, before he quickly gulped down the rest, and then slammed the glass onto the table.

"Hey, hey, easy," I removed the glass from in front of him before he could try to inflict any more damage to it.

"More," he mumbled. "Too bloody light."

"I'm sorry, but you're not getting any more."

He gave me a very surprised look.

"Why?"

"Because."

He seemed to wait for me to continue, then motioned the same.

"Because," I repeated, a bit more firmly.

He frowned, but said nothing. I know he wasn't very happy, but maybe the sudden change in his surroundings had calmed his streak of stubbornness for a while. I was glad for this. A Jack Sparrow as adamant as the creature in the movies could have created a lot of problem in the middle of a twenty-first century mall.

Naina returned soon after, followed by a Dawson...at least I THINK it was Dawson. I couldn't quite make out his face from behind a copy of 'The Bell Jar'.

"Well," Sparrow suddenly sat up straight. "That's that. Now what?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"What now what?"

"The work here's done. Now what're we going to do?"

I looked around at everyone else, "Hey, pea brain," I replied to him. "You're not the only one who's at this table. No one else has finished their drink, so you're going to be a good boy and wait for them to do so, get it?"

He raised an eyebrow, "No."

With that he got right up and strolled away.

"You'd better go catch him," Mitali said innocently, peeping over her drink. Naina giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Fine!" I got up and chased after the runaway bride... ahem, pirate.

"Hold up!" I caught up with him.

"Why, lass? Why do you insist on torturing me so?" he asked me. "First, you snatch me away from my peaceful slumber in Tortuga. Then, you make me wear these ridiculous clothes, AND you deny me rum, my only savior!"

He almost seemed heartbroken at that last one. It was too much for me! Trust me, Jack Sparrow is the KING of sad puppy faces! I sighed.

"Alright, fine. I'll tell you what. You promise to behave yourself, and I'll get you some rum right now."

A nod and a huge grin were all I got.

"Fine," I messaged Naina that we were going to be back in a while and lead Jack up to the top floor of the mall.

"Addiction," he read as we entered through a blue door into a (probably) equally blue, partially dark room, where the only source of illumination was the dance floor.

I dragged him over to the bar.

"Place your order," I said flatly.

"Rum, my man," he grinned at the bartender. Though I'm quite sure the man didn't really see the grin.

"White, gold, or dark?" was the reply he received. Frowning, he turned to me.

"Never heard of categorized rum before, lass!"

I turned to the bartender, "Dark, neat, and a vodka," I added as an afterthought.

The drinks were served in a matter of minutes.

"Fast service!" Jack commented, as he downed his glass in a couple of swigs.

"Yes…" I replied, choosing to enjoy my own drink.

An hour and three glasses of rum (and one of vodka, thank you very much) later, I literally had to DRAG Jack away from the bar and back into the mall. I was seriously regretting letting him have so much freedom.

"But I'm not done yet!" he almost screamed. I dragged him through the fire exit into the secluded stairwell, away from the crowd.

"I told you already that you have to behave yourself, else you're not going to be as free as I'm letting you be right now," and raised my hand to slap him, because he was still about to scream. But he got a hold of it first, a low growl escaping his throat.

"No one tells Captain Jack Sparrow what to do," he began to twist my wrist, a strange, fierce look behind his eyes. "Especially not some silly wench who thinks she owns the world."

My hand was beginning to hurt more and more by the second. Not knowing what else to do, I stepped as hard as I could on his foot, making him yowl in pain and release my hand.

I hurriedly stepped away from him, massaging my wrist.

"Savage!" I exclaimed, and almost ran from there, but remembered in time that savage or prince, I could not leave this man alone. I pulled out my cell phone.

* * *

"I am never ever stepping out of the house with that arse hole!" 

"Oh, come on Ani! It couldn't have been that bad!"

I huffed and got up to face Naina, "Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD? He was drunk and howling and he hurt me!" the last part was more screaming than speaking.

"Why'd you take him to 'Addiction' in the first place?" Mita said from the corner.

I turned to face her now, "Because I'd gone crazy, thinking that he'd actually behave if we gave him what he wanted, and because I'd forgotten that he's a sleazy pirate who doesn't give a shit about what anyone else says and only does what he wants himself!"

With that I left the room, slamming the room behind me. But Mitali stalked after me.

"Not so fast. You can't just get angry and leave all matters like that damn it! You have to understand that you were stupid in giving in to his wishes!"

I stopped. We were now in the kitchen, and Naina and the guys were still upstairs. What they were doing, I wasn't interested in knowing.

"I know. I know alright?" my head was starting to ache. I opened the refrigerator, reaching for a Breezer I had kept inside for chilling, but Mitali stopped me, shaking her head firmly.

"No more alcohol today."

"What? You can't call this alcohol! That's just ridiculous!"

"Shut up," she slammed the refrigerator door shut, and pointed to a chair. I scowled, but sat anyway.

"You know for a fact that a pirate, especially a REAL one from the 18th century is NOT the most reliable and trustworthy person in the world."

I nodded, "Yes, but, well…"

"But what, Ananya?"

"But I like him."

She frowned, "So?"

"I…really, _really_ like him."

She sighed, "You still know what sort of a person he is," why is she always the bloody voice of reason?

"Look, I made a mistake, I understand, now what can I fucking do about it? I've already made it. I don't have a time machine that I can go back and re-do it!" I was quite down to screaming now. But she somehow STILL stayed calm.

"I understand that. So now, I need you to promise me that you will not do anything stupid like this for the time that the two of them are in this house. Do we have a deal?"

I scowled, then got up and headed towards the door. Mita caught hold of my hand and held me back, shooting me a warning look, but I detatched myself from her and exited the room. Instead of walking up the stairs, though, I made for the front door. I needed some time alone.

_**A/N**_

I would mean globalization in the sense that internationalization IS, after all, a part of globalization, is it not? And globalization, however good may it be for the overall national economy, is being somewhat harmful in several of it's aspects...

And, if you have ABSOLUTELY no bloody idea as to what I'm babbling on about, blame it on my tenth standard economics textbook! Hmf!

Well, I hope to get the next bit up sooner. Summer Break is on the verge of beginning. I hope to be able to fit in a few chapters along with scanning about a hundred photos, cleaning my room(for the first time in about 8 years..), doing the tons of homework that we have, partying, going trekking to the Himalayas, and to Nainital itself, and ALSO trying to finish part of my course somewhere in between..  
Sigh.  
Well, the little purpe buttons still there, I believe. Click Click!


	7. Drunk Decisions

*Gasp*  
She has come back to life. The impossible has occured.

I apologise sincerely, folks, but apparently eleventh grade summer IS all that its put up to be--partying, partying, and partying some more.  
Then, came twelveth grade. And it was boards fever all over again. A.N.N.O.Y.I.N.G.  
But NOW, I'm over with those. And I've been extrememly jobless since, oh say April 2, so I started flipping through old pages(yea, I flip really slowly, huh...), and I found that I had chapter 7 all written out and ready to upload.  
Except that this hasn't really been beta-ed. Sorry 'Chovie, but I get these random fits of uploading-ness that I just can't control.

So without further ado, Chapter 7, mes amis!

* * *

Disclaimer: Whoa. They still want this crap? Fione, fione. I'm broke. And a lizard is staring at me. Shite.

The first part of this chapter is going to be from Mitali's point of view, due to reasons you shall see. THEN, it shall be back to normal.

Thanking for extreme patience,

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: Drunk Decisions**

(MITALI P.O.V.)

"So, when'll you be coming back home?" I hoped my tone did not sound as angry as I felt.

"I don't really know," came Ananya's voice from the other end. She had to shout for me to be able to hear her over the loud music in the background.

"Oh come one. Give me an approximate."

"I don't know, alright!" she sounded somewhat angry again. "Look, I need some time away. I don't know when I'll be back. Don't stay up."  
With that the line was disconnected. I growled in frustration. This woman was the height of irresponsibility, and it was starting to get to me.

I walked back upstairs to where Naina was teaching the two Jacks to play monopoly. It was amusing to see Sparrow clutching the fake notes protectively to himself, as if they were of any real value. He seemed to have completely forgotten about what had happened at the mall only a few hours ago. Naina looked up as I entered the room.

"What does she say?"

"She doesn't know when she'll be back, and told us not to stay up for her."

"But, where has she gone?" Dawson asked, looking up from the gameboard.

"Just gone to meet up with some friends at Elevate," I waved a hand, dismissing the matter.

"Oh lord," Naina put a hand to her head. "She's going to get drunk. How is she going to drive back?"  
"Don't worry, I've told Aryan to keep an eye on her," I replied to her.  
"Oh.." she was silent for a moment. I couldn't understand the look on her face. Then she turned to Sparrow, who was quietly trying to sneak more money out from the 'bank'.

"I hope you're happy," she suddenly said to him.

"What?..." he looked up, clutching his notes even closer to himself, maybe afraid that he had been caught steal…cheating.

"You drove her out of her own house," she scowled.

"How did _I _drive her out?" he replied with an oh so innocent look on his face. "And I don't even know why or WHERE shes gone!"

"Uh, huh, reason enough?" Naina got up and stormed off. I sighed. All was not well in this household.

"Please don't break anything," I said as politely as possible to the two men, then followed Naina into the master bedroom(ie. Ananya's parents' room, unused for most.).

She lay back on the large bed, not bothering to have the lights on.

"What, man? Why is so much going wrong in this bloody house? WHY?" she paused. "This was supposed to be one blast of a time, and now Ani's pissed off and gone for god knows how long. To _them_," the last word she spat as if it were vile.

"Oh come on, you're saying 'them' as if they're some out worldly creatures who're going to murder her and eat her! They're her friends, for heaven's sake!"

"Well, they do worse! They're the reason she got to drinking so much!"

I sighed, "You know that's not really true."

She glared back at me, "You know it is."

I slumped down next to her.

"This was supposed to be our time. Just the three of us. Why did she have to go off?" though I could not see her face, I knew Naina was beginning to cry. I put my arms around her, pulling her close.

"Don't take it so hard. She'll be back. It's not like its even our fault. Whats the point in getting ourselves upset?" I tried to console her.

"She's just… so distant."

"I know," I rocked her back and forth. "But don't worry. It'll be alright."

I was trying to convince myself more than her.

All WOULD be well.

I would make sure of that.

* * *

(ANANYA P.O.V)

I was only on my third glass of wine and already feeling slightly buzzed, but not enough to make these thoughts go away. I knew Mita wasn't happy that I just took off like this, but I was used to taking off whenever I was upset or confused. I'd go for a long walk, a drive somewhere along the countryside, something of that sort. But right now, more than sort things out in my mind, I wanted to forget them.

"Hello, darling. How are you?" a woman slid into the seat next to me and ordered a drink. Her long hair was pulled onto one shoulder, so her angular face was visible to me. I sighed, turning to face her.

"Me life is frankly being quite deliciously fucked up right now, I confessed to my friend. She was the only one I'd called to join me, unline the impression I had tried to give to Mitali. I knew I had succeeded because Aryan had called me almost immediately after my conversation with her to inquire as to where I was.

I sighed again, and explained to her everything that had taken place over the past two days. By the end of it, saying that she looked shocked would be an understatement.

"And you're sure you haven't had one too many Asprins before those drinks?" she asked slowly.

I scowled lightly.

"Anna, Laina," I suddenly heard our names shouted over the crowd. I turned to find Aryan making his way across the room to us. He walked straight up behind me and took a hold of me by my shoulders. "What's up? Why did you leave so suddenly? Do you know how pissed off Mita is with you right now?"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my drink. Which had mysteriously disappeared from in front of me.

"WHY IS EVERYONE TAKING MY ALCOHOL AWAY FROM ME!?" I banged my hand on the bar top, not even flinching as my palm stung from the hit.

"Because the bartender says you're almost through with the bottle and I haven't had any yet," Elaina stuck her nose up in the air. "Plus, it sounds like you've had enough for the day!"  
"What?"

"Aryan, what is it that she is blabbering on about Jack Sparrow and whatnot?" she turned to him.

"That part, I'm afraid, is true. They have somehow managed to drag movie characters into their house and now the freaks are living with them."  
She now turned to me, "And is this a reflex reaction to having the scallywag of your dreams fluttering around your bedroom?"

"No…" I turned away, choosing to signal the bartender to bring me a drink rather than return her piercing stare. "We just…had a fight, I suppose."

She cleared her throat, "And?"

"And…I got pissed off, what else! He got bloody drunk and then turned into a damn…drunkard!"

"Er…you mean he hit you?" Aryan suddenly yelped. I scowled again. I seemed to be doing an awful lot that today.

"Yes. Well, almost. I slapped him and dragged him back to the others before he could do much."  
"I'll kill that son of a bitch!" He began to get out of his seat.

"Stop it Aryan. I said he didn't do anything."

"But he could have! And in public too—the nerve of that man!"

"He doesn't understand how things work around here, Ar," I tried to calm him down.

"Hey, hey," Elaina erupted from my side. "Why the hell are you defending him, huh?"  
I stopped short.

"Oh…" and suddenly I was wondering the same thing. "I don't know," I replied truthfully, turning back to the table.

" I just don't know," I rested my suddenly throbbing head against the cool granite table top.

"Then stop. Take control. Do something, woman!" Elaina's words began to throw new images into my mind.

Yes. I would have to take control now.

* * *

Yes, I suppose that is a strange ending, but I'm a bit muddled up as to what I want happening next..

I mean, I remember what I had planned, but i've just gone *wham* again, and I find that story too, too cheesy.

But I shall find a way. Fear not.

And I shall be back. Soon. Hopefully sooner than three years. I hate it when people do that. Dunno why I'm doing it myself now.

Perhaps because I'm still moping over Sevvus.

OK. Stop reading my rambles and review already.

I shall wait......

PS: I'm 18 IN THREE DAYS! *faints*


End file.
